


warriors (that built this town)

by agent_izhyper



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Episode Tag, introspective piece, season 2 finale tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 22:05:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3545438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agent_izhyper/pseuds/agent_izhyper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They've made it this far, and they'll be okay.</p><p>They have to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	warriors (that built this town)

**Author's Note:**

> this is literally me just spewing my feelings out  
> and i have a _lot_ of feelings about that finale  
>  and i cant write for shit lately so here's a raw mess of emotions and introspection and a brief look at the wonderful character relationships and dynamics in this goddamn show

It was with a mess of emotions that Bellamy turned back to their camp; a heavy heart mingled with an almost overwhelming sense of relief that threatened to crumble him under its weight. 

They had made it, despite heavy losses. 

But Clarke had left. 

Bellamy's mouth twisted, jaw clenched for a moment as he swallowed the urge to brush a hand across his cheek - illogically afraid it would wipe away the lingering kiss for good, taking with it the only comfort he'd gotten from her departure: that they had parted as friends, if not with the potential to be more. 

He squashed that thought with a wince; a part of him ached, and always would, he suspected, because he knew the depth of his own feelings for her and they did not stop at friends or co-leaders (though he had to acquiesce to the fact that she was certainly more leader material than he was lately). 

He pulled in a deep breath and let it out slowly, lifting his head to peer up at the clear sky; trying to picture the open air drifting his worries away, even if just for the moment. He imagined it to work, and pulled back his shoulders as he strode into camp; alone. 

The only one to be standing alone, he realised, as he looked around at his people. Walking slowly between the cluttered groups, he peered at each joyful face, drawing strength from the sheer relief as friends marvelled at being alive, and wishing he could seep away the sorrow of those who'd lost loved ones. 

He caught the eye of Miller, still bundled up in his father's jacket and soaking up the consolation that they had both made it out; they exchanged nods and Bellamy looked away with a brief smile. He had his suspicions of the other's misgivings about what his dad must think of him after all this time, and could only be relieved for Miller that everything seemed to be okay between them. 

The anxious figure of Monty lingering over his huddled best friend drew his attention next; moving closer, he noted that Jasper sat curled up against the fence, arms hugging his drawn up knees and very clearly trying to ignore Monty. It shot a pang through Bellamy - what they did, what they had to do, was in no way Monty's fault. Of course, in the face of grief, that would mean little, but Bellamy had hope that Jasper would not bear to shut out someone who'd stuck with him through everything so far. It would take a while for him to be able to look past the despair of losing Maya but the two of them would, at least, pull through. 

They would be fine. They had to. 

In an effort to banish the vivid picture of the girl who'd helped them so much, lying motionless and gruesome, from his mind, Bellamy forced his eyes away from Jasper's despondent form and took a few tentative steps towards Octavia and Lincoln, sitting on a log, leaning on each other, drawing strength from one another. 

Octavia glanced up as he drew closer and smiled, shuffling closer to Lincoln to make space for her brother. Bellamy sat down gratefully, feeling more weary than ever. 

"You holding up okay?" Octavia asks quietly. 

Bellamy shoots her a crooked half-smile. "I have to be." 

"You don't."

He shook his head, gazing back out across the camp steadily, but didn't refute her; knowing O, she'd insist on him not taking on more baggage than he could handle, but - well. That wasn't exactly an option, was it?

From the corner of his eye he saw her opening her mouth to insist on it anyway, until Lincoln gently squeezed her hand, eyes fixed on Bellamy. 

"We all have our scars.” His words, laced with heavy implications, settled around the trio like fog. Bellamy held his gaze and inclined his head fractionally – a show of understanding and wordless forgiveness for what had transpired of their plan in the tunnels days ago. Noting the gratitude in the Grounder’s light half-smile, he realised that he would give these people anything at the moment to ensure their peace of mind. He’d grant them forgiveness if that was what they sought, he’d work to allay their misgivings with all he had, because he _cared_.

He breathed in deep, looking out over Raven and Wick, sitting close and doubtlessly snarking at each other, Kane peering into the tent that Abby had been carried into; he couldn’t help the small fond smile at seeing Harper making the rest of the survivors of the Mountain laugh; Jasper, when he glanced over curiously, had uncurled a little to let Monty drop down near him, and was playing with a pair of goggles while Monty talked, a little light in his eyes again.

All of them had come so far – _he_ had come so far. His sister was still the most important person in his whole life but he could no longer imagine life without the other kids as constants in it, either. The losses they’d faced – and there were many – lay heavy on their shoulders and in their hearts, but they’d _triumphed_ as well, and that was what mattered, wasn’t it?

It was a tentative hope but Bellamy grabbed onto it and held it firm; fanned its flames with the strength he drew from the warmth of his sister, safe, by his side, and his people, relatively in one piece. They’d risen above and beaten all odds to get where they were.

_They will make it._

_They'll be okay._

 

* * *

 **a time will come when you'll have to rise**  
**above the best and prove yourself**  
 **your spirit never dies**

 **farewell, i've gone to take my throne above**  
**don't weep for me**  
 **'cause this will be the labour of my love**

**_here we are, don't turn away now  
we are the w a r r i o r s that built this town _ **

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to spew your own feelings in a comment i would appreciate it
> 
> (title and lyrics of course from imagine dragon's _warriors_ which is beyond amazing and the perfect song for the 100  <3


End file.
